


Flexible

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [641]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedE and Gordon and Penny(from this meme: https://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/611242710348726272/akireyta-atomicantcami-styliferous )
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [641]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flexible

Penny adores this flexible, freckled asshole.

He smells of salty seat, hair spiking as it dries, chest bare to the sun as he snuggles up behind her. Normally they’re of a height, but Penny had paused at the sound of her name on the first step, and Gordon had seen the tactical advantage of the high ground.

She thinks she might have to yield like this more often; the feel of his arms under her breasts as he scoops her close is more than pleasant, and it’s easy to arch into his touch.

That gets her a ragged sigh, and Penny sees how to yield without surrender.

She lets him pull her close, then reaches her arms up and back, arching her upper back so that her shoulders dig into tanned stomach muscles. She lifts her chin as she reaches to drag her fingers through the spiky-damp hair, pulling his gaze down to her.

His eyes flicker across her face and latch onto her cleavage. Penny would deny to the death that she tightened her shoulders to push forward her chest, improving the view again. “Did you need something?” she purrs up at him.

Gordon licks his lips, grinning. She feels his weight drop as bends his knees into a lifter’s squat, the slide of his hands down her sides as he locates her centre of gravity.

Penny squeals as he stands and lifts, flipping her over and onto his shoulder. One second she was stood on the step, the next she was draped over him like a dead weight. That he could hold her so easily was hotter than it had any right to. 

“Got everything I need right here,” he says chirpily and it takes a second for her to remember what they were saying.

“Very well then.” His pert buttocks are right there, and so she gives into temptation to give a little slap or three. “Carry on.”

They’re both laughing as he carries her back up the hall.


End file.
